Sons and Lovers
by BronteLover
Summary: When Jensen is thirteen his mother remarries Jared and Jensen immediately knows that he and Jared are supposed to be mates, but he hides it in order to not hurt his mother. When Jensen goes into heat unexpectantly because of a personal tragedy, he and Jared can no longer avoid their need for one another.


When Jensen was thirteen, his mother married again. Jensen's own father had left his mother when he was three and moved to Ireland to start a new family. Jensen had visited him a few times since then, but he never really felt at him amongst his four younger siblings, despite their sweetness and his stepmother's efforts.

For a decade, it had just been he and his mother. His mother was a beta, and because of this she was able to date casually more easily than if she had been an omega. Jensen had never really disliked any of her sporadic boyfriends, but his mother had always been the constant in his life. She took care of him and always put him first, and she was delighted that he was an omega.

"You're so precious, Jen," she would say. "You're going to find an alpha to love you one day, and he'll be the luckiest alpha in the world."

Jensen had always just smiled and hugged her, doubting that that was true, even though omegas were rare and much sought after life partners. His preconceived notions were set on their head, however, when at the age of thirteen he met the man who was to be his stepfather. Jared Padalecki, the most beautiful and strong man Jensen had ever seen. He could feel slick dribble out of him when he met him, and something burned in his blood when Jared looked at him and touched him, even though the looks and touches were completely innocent.

Jensen was extremely relieved when he visited the gynaecologist that year, and he told his mother it was best to put Jensen on suppressants now that he was going through puberty.

"They won't affect him negatively, will they?" his mother worriedly asked Dr Robards.

"Oh no. Not at all. They'll actually make Jensen a lot more comfortable," he replied, smiling at Jensen. "Your heats will be shorter and less painful, and you won't fall pregnant until you decide that you've met the right mate and are the right age, and decide to go off the suppressants."

Jensen did not mention that he thought he had probably already met his mate, and that he was to marry Jensen's mother. He smiled instead and thanked Dr Robards when he wrote out a prescription for _Maradoxin, _a mild heat suppressant that wouldn't affect his body's maturation process.

The suppressants did make his life easier, even though he still felt an undeniable attraction towards Jared, who was possibly the best stepfather anyone could hope for. He was sweet and kind, he was never too busy or tired to play baseball with Jensen in order to help improve his swing, and he always helped him with difficult homework. Jensen loved him, but he feared that he was _in _love with him, too. He shoved these feelings deep down, however, because he refused to take his mother's happiness away. She had always loved him and put him above herself, and now he could do the same for her.

He knew that it was wrong, but when his mother and Jared made love, despite their efforts to be quiet, Jensen would listen to them and finger himself, imagining that it was him beneath Jared, that Jared was inside him and knotting him. He sometimes imagined being full of Jared's child, and that fantasy would make his orgasm even more intense. He would bury his face in his pillow afterwards and cry bitterly.

When he was fifteen, he had sex for the first time. David Giuntoli was three years old than him and a beta. He was very handsome despite his youth, with pitch black hair and big blue eyes, a long lean body and a great smile. He was a star baseball player and apparently a lot of scouts were interested in him already. Jensen had met him in the extra art class he took on Fridays, and David had complemented him on how talented he was when it came to his sketching abilities. Jensen had blushed at the compliment, and from then on he and David had sat next to each other during every class. He felt extremely flattered by David's attention, because even though people considered Jensen to be the prettiest omega in Flagstone High, there were a lot of girls and guys interested in David.

Jensen went to visit David on a Saturday night, and he felt even more keyed up than usual because Jared had been building a deck for his mother, and had worked without a shirt on for most of the day. The image of Jared drinking a Coke while sweat slowly ran down his throat, over his beautiful chest and over his rigidly defined abdomen to disappear in the waistband of his low-slung jeans, had made Jensen furiously finger himself until he came with a choked moan.

"Do you want to go and sit in the shed in the back?" David smiled, handing Jensen a cooldrink. "My dad fixed it up and made it into a little sitting area with a portable radio in it."

Jensen nodded and followed David out to a little wooden shed that had a slightly dim overhead light to provide illumination, and an old squishy leather couch, which they sat on while they listened to old music on the radio. A slow instrumental song came on, Jensen thought it was called something like _Sleepwalk_, and David pulled him against him while they slowly swayed to the melody. He felt a low burn of arousal as David gently kissed him and then slipped his tongue inside of his mouth while he pulled Jensen's shirt off.

"God you're beautiful," he breathed, as he and Jensen lay down on the soft rug on the floor. "I've wanted you so badly, Jensen. I can't believe you're letting me do this."

Jensen smiled slightly and looked at David through half lidded eyes as he shimmied out of his boxers and jeans, making David dip down and take Jensen's cock in his mouth. Jensen moaned softly and ran his fingers through David's hair as he licked and sucked on Jensen's heated flesh. He felt David's fingers at his entrance and he sighed as they entered him while David continued to swallow him down.

"Let me just get a condom," David whispered, stripping out of his own clothes.

Jensen admired his lightly muscled body and his smooth skin, which was slightly paler than Jensen's own. His mind couldn't help comparing it to one that was taller and broader with olive skin, however.

He got up on his hands and knees and gasped as David slid into his slick heat. There was some initial pain because David's cock was quite long, but once he began to steadily thrust in and out of Jensen, pleasure bloomed inside of him and he came whispering David's name, but wishing that it was someone else's.

"I'll drive you home," David said as they got dressed.

"No," Jensen smiled. "I'm fine with walking. It's a nice night."

David returned his smile and kissed him again before they said goodnight.

When he got home, his mother was upstairs sleeping and Jared was on the couch also sleeping with the light from the TV flickering over him. Jensen turned it off and turned to go upstairs to his room.

"Jensen?" Jared said, getting up from the couch.

He turned around and looked at Jared, trying not to get distracted by the fact that his stepfather's shirt was so old and soft that it was almost transparent.

"Hi Jared," he smiled. "I'm just heading up to bed."

Jared frowned as he walked up to Jensen and stood so close that Jensen had look up past his chest to meet his multi-coloured gaze.

"Did you have sex tonight?" Jared asked, his voice strangely strained.

Jensen bit his lip and looked away as he whispered, "Yes."

"With who?" Jared demanded as a large, warm hand settled on Jensen's slim shoulder.

Jensen returned his gaze to Jared's and frowned at the look he saw there, "David Giuntoli. We did it in his shed."

Jared's hand tightened on his shoulder and his normally full mouth became a thin line before he spoke, "How did it feel?"

Jensen felt confused by the question but couldn't help replying, "I-it felt good."

"Did he make you come?" Jared demanded, his warm breath washing over Jensen and making him feel almost intoxicated.

"Y-yes."

Jared's hand moved from his shoulder and over his neck to cup his face, and his thumb began to gently stroke Jensen's full lower lip. Jensen's eyes slide half closed and became like burning emeralds in the dark of the house. He could feel his entire body responding to Jared's touch, and he wanted him to kiss to him, he wanted to feel Jared dominate him.

Jared pulled away, though and said, "Go to bed, Jensen."

Jensen stared at him for a moment before he nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

He and David had sex a few more times before David left for UCLA the following year, and they still kept in contact through emails.

When he turned sixteen, he began dating a beta named Milo Ventimiglia whose father ran the local bakery. Jensen liked to help make the bread and donuts sometimes when Milo wanted company. They had sex for the first time in Milo's bedroom when his parents were at a friend's house having dinner. Jensen wanted to only think of Milo, but when he closed his eyes he imagined that it was Jared against him and inside him, his long, lean body moving so that they could reach their mutual pleasure.

Jensen felt confused around Jared a lot of the time, because Jared didn't seem to like any of Jensen's boyfriends, and the only friends of Jensen's he liked were Felicia Day and Chad Michael Murray. It was probably because Felicia was hilarious and very cute and always had Jensen's back, while Chad was oblivious to everything most of the time which meant he was perpetually in a good mood and made Jensen laugh a lot.

Jensen also kept thinking about that night after he had lost his virginity to David. During his last heat while he had been sliding one of his larger, thicker dildos in and out of himself, he thought about Jared's voice. Soft, deep and arousing.

_Did he make you come?_

He wanted to talk to Jared about how he was making Jensen feel, he wanted to tell Jared that it was becoming more and more difficult to think of him as his stepfather. Whenever he thought of waiting until he and Jared were alone in the house, and taking off all his clothes and straddling Jared's powerful thighs, he imagined the pain his mother would feel if she knew. He couldn't bear to do that, so he went back to letting Milo take him from behind and imagining it was Jared.

* * *

Jensen had just finished one of his heats, and it had been quite gruelling because Dr Robards had put him on stronger suppressants and his body was trying to adjust to them. He came out into the kitchen to get a glass of water and found his mother lying on the floor, with a frying pan next to her and scrambled eggs splashed against the tiles.

He dropped to his knees immediately and started shaking her, "Mom! Mom! Mama! Wake up Mama! _Please wake up!"_

He began crying and then he started desperately screaming for Jared, who came running in from the garden where he'd been trimming the hedges.

"Jensen what the-" he demanded before he saw Jensen's tear stained face and his wife lying on the floor. "Oh _God, _Jensen! Let me call an ambulance."

* * *

"Your mother has leukaemia," Dr Peterson said grimly, as Jensen and Jared stood outside of her room. "It's spread to her lymph nodes and pancreas."

They stared at her in shock, until Jared said, "How long does she have, Doctor?"

Dr Peterson looked away for a moment before he replied, "I'm not sure. Anywhere between two weeks and a month. The disease has spread extremely rapidly, and it's too advanced for any kind of treatment to be successful. I'm sorry."

Jensen stood there in complete shock before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

* * *

Jensen's mom died three weeks after she had collapsed in their kitchen, and in that time he was seldom far from her bedside. He slept in a small foldable cot at her bedside, and whenever he went home it was only because Jared forced him to.

He stopped eating properly and lost weight, and Jared resorted to almost force feeding him to get him to eat anything.

"I'm not going to lose both of you," Jared would growl.

For Jensen the situation was utterly hopeless. He was losing his mother and Jared's own vigil at her bedside, confirmed his love and commitment to her, which made Jensen cry himself to sleep at night because his mother was dying, and the man he was in love with would never love him. He hated himself for these thoughts, and a voice in the back of his mind made him think that his own selfish desire for his stepfather had led to his mother's death. If he hadn't been so self-absorbed then surely he would have noticed her rapidly declining health.

"Jensen baby," his mother said, her voice hoarse from the illness. "Promise me something."

"Anything mama," he said, holding her hand with both of his.

"Look after Jared for me, okay baby?" she replied. "He's going to be so lonely and I know how much he's going to need you. You have to be there for him. I know you love him more than you'll admit, and know you haven't said anything because you love me. It's okay, baby. Don't cry now."

"Mama," he sobbed softly. "Please I can't I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

"Hush now," she smiled and weakly stroked his cheek. "I could never be mad at you. I love you and you love me and we love Jared, and that's good. That's real good. Promise me you'll look after him."

"I promise, mama."

_You wanted him_, said the little voice. _Well now you've got him. _

He broke up with Milo, who was devastated because he told Jensen he loved him and wanted to be there for him. Jensen knew that he had never loved Milo or David, and he hated himself even more because he could never love any man but Jared. Felicia and Chad often visited his mother at the hospital and they both made her laugh with their silly jokes and antics. Jensen felt like he could never laugh again, and when he came to visit his mother in the morning and the nurse solemnly informed him that she had just passed in her sleep, his belief was confirmed.

He couldn't stop crying at her funeral, and wouldn't let himself touch Jared because he felt like he was disrespecting her memory, despite what she had made him promise. Afterwards, he went and lay down in his bed and cried until he fell into a deep, drained sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt as if his body was racked by fever and he could feel his entrance throbbing and his suit trousers were absolutely sopping with slick. He felt utterly confused because he wasn't due to have his heat for another week. He looked at the clock and saw that it was just before five in the afternoon, which meant that he could still reach Dr Robards at his rooms.

"_Dr Robards rooms. May I help you?" _came the receptionist's voice.

"Yes this is Jensen Ackles, I need to speak to Dr Robards immediately. It's an emergency."

_"__One moment please."_

He waited impatiently for the tinkling waiting music to be cut off by Dr Robards voice, which it finally was.

_"__Hello Jensen. What can I do for you?"_

"Yes hello Dr Robards. I-I seem to have got my heat early. I don't know what to do. Is there something wrong with me?"

"_I see. No Jensen, there isn't anything wrong with you. I know it was your mother's funeral today, and the shock to your system has brought on your heat early. I'm sorry, Jensen, but you'll have to just wait it out."_

He stared at the floor for what seemed like an age before he finally said, "Yes. Thank you Dr Robards," and put down the phone.

He went to go and have a shower to wash away the sweat that glistened on his body and the slick that had dried and thickened at his entrance. He knew that he'd probably have to wear a plug if he was going to be producing so much slick. Something inside of him told him that this wasn't a normal heat, it was as if his body needed something or _someone. _He knew who he needed, but he refused to betray his mother's memory in that way.

When he got out of the shower, he went to his bedroom and changed into his pyjamas. He could hear that Jared had the TV on downstairs, and knew that he was probably staring at it unseeingly. He wanted to go downstairs, but Jared would definitely smell that he was in heat, and he couldn't trust himself to not make Jared do something that they would both regret.

* * *

Moonlight spilled into his bedroom when he woke up, and he could hear the wind howling outside and the tree outside his window banging against the side of the house. Despite the chill of the night, it felt as if muted flames were licking along his veins and his skin was slippery with sweat. Slick steadily flowed out of him so that the sheet below his bottom was drenched and so were his pyjama pants. He felt almost mad with the need to have something relieve the overwhelming sensations pumping through his body. His stomach burned with it and his throat felt dry, as if he hadn't drank anything for days.

He stripped off his clothes and underwear and left them in a sodden mess on the floor before he left his bedroom. He found himself walking down the landing to his mother's and Jared's room, and wanted to cry again at the realisation that she was gone, but something within him burned brighter than his grief and compelled him to walk into the room. Jared was lying in the middle of the bed, his arm thrown across the side where Jensen's mother had always slept. He could see that Jared was naked beneath the sheets, his broad back and shoulders and long arms dark against the off white of the bedspread.

He stirred and turned over before he sat up and looked at Jensen sleepily, and said, "Jen?"

"Jared," he breathed as he walked further into the room, and moonlight spilled over him, making his skin look milky white and ethereal.

Jared gasped softly as he sat up and Jensen's eyes slowly slid down the beautiful lines of his chest and the firmly packed muscles of his stomach, down to where the sheets were pooled in his lap and the outline of his hard cock was outlined. Jared took in Jensen's slightly flushed face, the way his ruby lips were parted and pouting, and the burgeoning broadness of his shoulders and chest, the flat, lightly muscled plane of his stomach, his erect and glistening cock, and his long, lithe legs, and how the soft skin of his thighs glistened with slick.

Jensen breathed in the smell of Jared's arousal, which was thick and spicy in comparison to the slightly sweet odour of his own. He moved closer to the bed until he was standing right next to Jared, and he shivered when his stepfather gently ran his hand up and down his chest and stomach.

"Jensen," he breathed, looking into his stepson's large, almost pupil consumed eyes. "Tell me to stop. This is wrong. Your mother-"

_We love Jared, and that's good. That's real good._

"Made me promise to look after you," Jensen whispered as he climbed onto Jared's lap. "We have to look after each other, Jared. We have to belong together, I've known that since I was thirteen years old and mama knew that, too. Take me, Jared. Make me belong to you."

Jared's eyes flashed strangely in the darkness and for the first time Jensen could see his alpha close beneath the surface. His large hands came up and cupped Jensen's bare buttocks, and he kneaded the soft flesh which made them both shiver. His hot mouth drew one of Jensen's pert nipples in and slowly suckled on it until Jensen threw his head back and whimpered his name.

Jensen's hands came up and tangled in Jared's silky hair, pulling his mouth tighter against his goosepimpled skin. The storm continued to rage outside and lightning lit up the night so that if anyone had come in at that moment they would have seen Jensen's mouth aslant with pleasure, and Jared's long fingers caressing the line of his perfect buttocks. Thunder rumbled in the silver lined clouds and melded with Jensen's cry of bliss as Jared flipped him over and licked up his slick, and Jared's moan as the sweetness of Jensen exploded on his tongue.

"God Jensen," he groaned as he looked at the rose coloured opening between the milky smooth skin of his buttocks. "You're so beautiful, baby."

"_Yes," _Jensen exclaimed as Jared plunged his tongue into the tightly furled muscle.

Jared licked into him until he was sobbing with pleasure and he arched as if he'd been shocked as he came on only Jared's tongue.

"I'm going to knot you now, baby," Jared whispered huskily. "Do you want that?"

"Yes Daddy, please," Jensen moaned as Jared laid open mouthed kisses over his back and licked the curve of his spine.

Jared growled at Jensen calling him Daddy in such a desperate voice, and parted his stepson's gorgeous cheeks with his strong thumbs and slowly pushed his way into his wet, hot passage. He couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut at the incredibly strong urge to just fuck Jensen into oblivion, but he wanted to make Jensen his mate and make love to him. He owed that to Donna, he had loved her and she had given him this gift, and he would be damned if he was going to abuse someone as beautiful as Jensen and his need for Jared to be his mate.

Jensen gasped in pleasure at the intense fullness he felt as Jared filled him to the hilt, and sense of completion he felt with his stepfather inside of him, his true mate. He began to move backwards against Jared's huge cock, and bit the covers as the rigid head hit his prostate with dizzying precision. It was as if his entire body was being filled with the ecstasy that was being caused by Jared inside of him, and he had to close his eyes against the intensity.

"Let me hear you baby," Jared said, his voice thick with arousal and his alpha nature. "Let me hear those beautiful sounds."

Jensen immediately let go of the covers and cried out his pleasure with wild abandon, not caring who heard as his mate claimed and fucked him, filled him with love and completion. Jared's pace began to pick up speed and his wonderful cock slammed into Jensen over and over, making his body produce more and more slick. The sound of Jared sliding wetly in and out his entrance and their bodies meeting filled the room along with the howling wind and loud thunder.

Jared felt his eyes change as his senses became sharper and he knew that he need to claim Jensen completely as his alpha roared within him at the feel of his cock inside of his beautiful omega. He bit down on Jensen's freckled shoulder and his mouth was filled with sweet blood and his nose was filled with an eruption of Jensen's pure scent. His knot swelled and pushed past Jensen's rim so that Jensen felt impossibly and deliciously full to almost bursting. As Jared bit him his body seized and he reached his climax for the second time.

"Daddy!" he screamed as Jared continued to thrust into him, and the aftershocks of his second orgasm melded into the waves of third as Jared filled him with his release. "Oh God Jared! Yes! Yes!"

Jared's jaw went slack as he came and he let go of Jensen's shoulder as he felt himself pump everything into his young mate's body. His knot began to slowly deflate and gently pulled out of Jensen in order to not hurt him. He rolled onto his side and licked Jensen's claiming wound until the bleeding stopped.

Jensen looked at Jared through sated eyes, and he smiled slightly, "Thank you. I-I love you, Jared. I love you so much."

Jared pulled him against his chest and kissed Jensen's golden hair, "I love you, too, Jensen. I love you so damn much. I'm sorry you had to wait for so long for me to realise."

"Mama was the only one who knew that we should be together," Jensen murmured, his voice thick at the thought of his mother.

"I know, baby," Jared replied as he stroked Jensen's cheekbone with his thumb. "I'm never letting you go again."

"I'm never letting you go either," Jensen whispered as he kissed Jared's chest.


End file.
